Galactic Alliance Defense Forces
The Galactic Alliance Defense Forces (GSDF) was the unified combat arm of the Galactic Alliance (Eylon) and Galactic Alliance (Darkstar). The Galactic Alliance Defense Forces for both incarnations of the government differed significantly. The Galactic Alliance Defense Forces under Eylon consisted of the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet, the Galactic Alliance Army and the Galactic Alliance Marine Corps. While the ranks of High General and Fleet Admiral were the highest obtainable ranks in the Galactic Alliance Army and Defense Fleet respectively the Chief of State could elevate someone to the rank of Supreme Commander which outranked all officers and was directly answerable to the Chief of State. Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet The Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet was the most prestigious part of the Galactic Alliance and the most funded part of the military, it's ships seemingly endless due to the high amount of shipyards within the Alliance's grasp. The Defense Fleet was divided into Battlegroups which were assigned to Fleets, these Fleets were assigned to a specific part of the Alliance such as the Core worlds, the Inner Core and the Colonies Region. The names of the fleets typically corresponded to the region they patrolled such as the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, which patrolled the Core worlds. Each ship had a detachment of the Galactic Alliance Marine Corps, the marines acted as a first line of defense against ship-to-ship invasions while acting as the primary offensive force against enemy ships or planetary invasions. The Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet controlled the Marine Corps through the Fleet Command which was referred to as the Alliance Admiralty. The rank of Fleet Admiral was considered to be the highest rank obtainable in the Defense Fleet. Galactic Alliance Marine Corps The Galactic Alliance Marine Corps was the largest ship-to-ship combat force in the history of the galaxy. The Galactic Alliance Marine Corps were subject to the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet but operated its own independent command known as the Marine Corps Command and was led by a General who was selected by the Chief of State to act as head of the Marines. The Marines were widely known for their exploits in combat. The Marines received privy treatment compared to the Galactic Alliance Army. The Marines had a similar ranking structure and organizational structure as the Galactic Alliance Army, they often conflicted with the Army for resources and attention. The Marines were divided into Corps which were assigned to specific regions of the galaxy often corresponding with the Fleets they served. Galactic Alliance Army The Galactic Alliance Army was widely considered to be "second-class" to the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet and the Marine Corps, the Galactic Alliance Army was typically used for garrison duty and at times massive planetary assaults. The Army never gained the recognition nor notoriety of it's rival the Imperial Army. The Galactic Alliance Army was led by Army Command and headed by a High General. Rank and Organization The Galactic Alliance Army adopted similar ranks to the Galactic Republic Army that had borrowed a rank structure from the Imperial Army. Category:Galactic Alliance (Darkstar) Category:Galactic Alliance (Eylon) Category:Galactic Alliance military units